


All I Want for Christmas...

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized aware 5 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that was done for the Little Danny Yahoo group as part of our Christmas challenges.<br/>Daniel wants a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas...

Dear Santa, I’m writing this letter hoping that you can help me out. You see, I need a mommy and a daddy. Right now I have a guardian who’s single and I know someone he works with that would be perfect for him, but Jack needs a push in the right direction if you see what I mean. He’s military and works at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. I know you and Rudolph could find it easily. We’ll be having a Christmas party for personnel and their families next Saturday starting around four p.m. on level four of the complex. I was keeping my fingers crossed that somehow you could arrange it so you’d be the one handing out the gifts to us kids and help me out all at the same time. Janet and Jack just go together in my estimation if only Jack would open his eyes and take a good long look. That’s the only thing I’d like for Christmas. I’ve been good all year... well, there may have been a hiccup here or there, but basically I haven’t been any problem... er, depending on who you talk to. I know you don’t have the proper time to answer my letter so I’ll just say a small prayer that you can make it for our event. Plenty of milk and cookies will be on hand as well. I know that for a fact. So there will be enough for you to eat, and I’ll make sure to have carrots for your reindeer to munch on too. I better sign off now cause I hear Jack coming down the stairs and I don’t want him to see what I wrote. Yours affectionately, Daniel Jackson.

As soon as Daniel folded up his letter, licked and sealed the envelope, he scribbled Santa’s address to the North Pole on it. When Jack walked into the kitchen, he waved the letter under his guardian’s nose.

Snatching the offending object out of the boy’s hands, Jack read the address on it. “Need me to mail this for you?”

“Actually, I just needed you to take me to the post office and I’ll mail it myself.”

“You don’t trust me to do it?”

“Let’s just say I want to make sure it gets to its destination in tact.”

Jack knew what Daniel referred too. Once he was supposed to mail something for Walter and somehow it ended up mangled in his coat pocket for nearly a week before he discovered it. Wincing, he nodded his head. “Okay, can do. We’ll mail it on the way to the mountain this morning.”

“That’s fine.” Daniel was optimistic that Santa wouldn’t let him down.

++++

*Day of the Christmas Party*

“Got ants in your pants, Danny?”

“I’m just anxious to get to the party.”

“I bet,” Jack laughed. “You probably can’t wait to see what present Santa’s going to hand out to you.”

“I don’t want a present.”

“All kids want presents and I doubt your any exception.”

Sighing, Daniel didn’t feel like arguing the point and followed him out the door.

++++

*SGC, Level Four*

“General Hammond pulled out all the stops this year,” Janet casually mentioned to Sam as they both finished setting up the huge buffet.

“I’ll say,” Sam nudged the other woman gently and pointed toward the lighted Christmas tree where Santa and his elves were situated. “The Santa he got seems almost the real deal.”

“I’ve noticed that myself.” Janet watched the jolly, red-faced man as he settled down on a red velvet lined chair. Elves were in attendance by his side ready to hand out gifts to the children that were just starting to arrive with their families.

Cassie waved to her as she adjusted her elf hat. She had volunteered to help out this year but with a proviso that Janet took plenty of pictures of Daniel since this was his first Christmas after being downsized.

“Here comes the colonel with Daniel,” Sam announced as she took a sip of iced punch.

“Hi, sir,” Janet said as she hugged Daniel closely to her side.

“Today it’s just Jack,” he winked at her and watched Janet blush. He was a little puzzled at her reaction but shrugged it off as excitement over the day’s festivities.

Daniel thought winking was a good start. Maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

“Deep thoughts?” Sam bent down and whispered in the child’s ear.

“Uh, no, not really.” Daniel glanced around the decorated area. “Wow! The hall looks terrific!”

“And we have our very own St. Nick too,” Janet pointed at the heavy set man in the red suit over in the corner.

“Uh, excuse me, guys,” Daniel mumbled as he made his way over to the man dressed as Santa.

“Hey, Daniel,” Cassie greeted the youngster cheerily. “Santa’s not receiving the children yet.”

“I know. I just need to conduct some business with him. It won’t take long.”

“Okaaay.” Cassie knew better than to question Daniel when he had something important on his mind and she could tell he did.

Placing a small hand on a red velvet sleeve, Daniel stared up into twinkling, merry eyes.

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Oooooh! You know it’s me?”

“Of course. I know every child’s name and who they are,” Santa replied matter of fact.

“Then you’re actually *the* Santa Claus?”

Tugging on his full, white beard, Santa laughed heartily. “If I’m not then Rudolph isn’t going to obey me later and I’ll be stuck here and I can’t have that so close to Christmas Eve.” He was trying to make the little face before him relax and smile, it was so serious.

Slowly Daniel’s face transformed, he was so happy. Standing on his tippy toes he leaned toward Santa and whispered, “You got my letter then?”

Whispering back, Santa smiled gently at the delighted look the child wore. “Of course I did. My head elf, Quincy, put it on top of the pile and marked it urgent.” Looking around the room he had a question of his own. “Which one’s are they?”

Looking doubtful now, Daniel frowned. “You don’t know?” He believed Santa knew everything.

“I only have *intel*, as you say, on all the little children and if they’ve been bad or good.”

Which made perfect sense to Daniel’s now five year old brain. “Oh,” he mumbled as he too observed everyone in the room until he spotted them. “Over there at the end of the table, that’s Jack.”

“The man with the grey hair?”

“My fault,” Daniel felt ashamed.

“Ah! You were a handful when you were bigger.”

“You know about that too?”

“Yes, I know everything there is to know about you. Once you were changed I knew automatically.” Santa reached out and handed Daniel a candy cane. “Now which one is Janet?”

“The small, pretty lady with short dark hair that’s talking to the general over by the punch bowl.”

“You’re positive about this course of action?”

“Once I was told that I couldn’t be changed back and would have to grow up all over again, this seemed like the logical answer to me,” Daniel gazed solemnly at Santa. “I want to be part of a family again.”

“Then it will be your job to maneuver them under the mistletoe.”

“Yuck!”

“I see you understand the concept, young man.”

“I always avoided mistletoe like the plague when I was an adult,” Daniel scowled.

“Be that as it may, if you want them both as your parents I have to start somewhere,” Santa sighed. Then the boy took him by surprise with his next question.

“Where’d you park the reindeer?”

“Don’t worry. I cast an invisibility spell on them.” Santa could tell the child was wary of his words. “Only I can see them.”

“Didn’t know you could do that.”

“There’s lots of things I can do, Daniel.”

“Mistletoe, huh?” Daniel shrugged his small shoulders. “I’ll do my part.”

“That’s the spirit!” Pushing the little boy toward his objective, Santa sat back and waited.

“Hey, Jack.” Daniel stood by his guardian’s side and watched him polish off a glass of punch.

Ruffling his kid’s hair, Jack grinned down at him. “Enjoying yourself, sport?”

“Sort of.”

“Well, grab some food cause later Santa’s gonna handout the gifts to you kids.”

“I’ve got something important to do first.” Running off, Daniel headed over to Janet who was at the buffet table filling her plate up.

“Hi, honey.”

“Janet, will you help me with a problem?”

“Sure thing.” Placing her plate back down on the table, she asked Walter to make sure no one snatched it.

Grabbing her hand, Daniel pulled her away and didn’t stop until he had her directly under the mistletoe.”

“Wait right here. Don’t move a muscle,” Daniel ordered urgently.

“Uh huh,” Janet was clearly puzzled over Daniel’s strange request as she watched him trot off toward where the colonel stood.

“Uh, Jack, I need a favor.”

Popping a piece of cheese in his mouth, Jack held up a hand to stall any words from spouting forth from his kid until he could talk. “What cha’ need?”

Latching onto a shirt sleeve, Daniel marched him over to where Janet stood.

Both adults were bewildered by the way Daniel was acting until they heard giggles surrounding them. There were a few ladies smiling and nodding their heads at them and pointing upward. Following their direction, when they glanced upward and saw the mistletoe their mouth’s fell open in surprise.

“I didn’t even realize it was there,” Janet commented.

“Guess our own little elf intended this for our benefit alone,” Jack snorted gently as he gazed into Janet’s sparkling eyes.

“Ya think?”

Her response made him chuckle. “Guess my kid’s trying to tell us something.”

While they were talking, Daniel fidgeted and glanced over at Santa. The rolly polly gentleman gazed merrily back at him and then touched the side of his nose.

Suddenly sparkling dust appeared out of nowhere and Daniel followed the trail it made as it headed for and then surrounded the mistletoe; he wondered what that meant. Watching quietly, he waited for Jack to kiss her.

“Let’s put *mistletoe* to the test.” Jack bent his head and softly touched his lips to Janet’s. Then a shiver raced up and down his spine as he was suddenly filled with such a tremendous feeling of love for her that it nearly overwhelmed him. “Wow!”

“Ditto,” Janet seemed bemused. “What a kiss!”

“This could be the start of something very, very nice.” Jack’s smile grew wider at her startled expression.

“What about the regs?”

“You’re not part of my team, and you’re the CMO, so I think we’re safe.”

Not knowing what to do with himself, Daniel joined Santa again. “I didn’t realize you could do stuff like that.”

“I’m a man of many skills,” Santa laughed and winked at the boy.

“You think this has a chance of working?”

“It already has,” Santa reached down and lifted the boy on his lap. “Now, young one, what’s this about you not wanting any presents even though you’ve been good all year?”

“Mostly,” Daniel interjected, wanting to be honest; he heard Cassie’s laughter in the background.

“Mostly,” Santa repeated.

“Well, now that you’ve asked,” Daniel reached into his Christmas vest’s pocket and shook out a long list.

With eyes twinkling, Santa relieved the boy of his list. “Ho ho ho! These are all books!”

“What did you expect?” Daniel wrinkled his nose. “I mean, you did ask.”

“I did, didn’t I? But I think I can accommodate you on this and a little more besides.”

“Really though, getting Jack and Janet together is more than enough for me,” Daniel smiled at him. “But if you manage to put a few of those books under my tree, who would I be to say no?”

Tweaking the little one’s nose lightly, Santa set Daniel back down on his feet. Reaching into his sack, Santa held out a small object to him. “Call this an appetizer.”

“For me?”

“Yes.”

The small square box glowed with an other worldly light that fascinated Daniel. “What is it?”

“A personal communication device just for you in case you ever need my help.”

“Oooooh!”

“Just the reaction I expected,” Santa laughed. “Now why don’t you gather those carrots together for me so that later I can feed my reindeer.”

“Right after I get you your milk and cookies.”

Santa was about to agree and then shook his head sadly. “Better make it a salad plate. The Mrs. Has been getting on my case lately about how much weight I’ve put on.”

Pausing, Daniel looked at him oddly and then shrugged. “One salad special coming right up.”

Patting his fat belly, Santa thought that maybe one cookie wasn’t too much to ask and what Mrs. Claus didn’t know couldn’t hurt her. “Oh, Daniel...”

The End


End file.
